


[Vid] You Got It

by lilly_the_kid



Category: The Magnificent Seven (2016)
Genre: Fanvid, Fanvids, Gen, Multi, Video, vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 15:03:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9767345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilly_the_kid/pseuds/lilly_the_kid
Summary: the magnificent OT7





	

Music: You got it by Roy Orbison

 

download: [30mb mp4](https://www.sendspace.com/file/cd871r)

password: you got it

Comments and kudos are loved!

Also [here on lj](http://lilly-the-kid.livejournal.com/100907.html) and [here on dw](http://lilly-the-kid.dreamwidth.org/95140.html).

 


End file.
